Pokémon Black & White: The Chaos Saga
by SegaLovesAnime09
Summary: 15-year-old Kazumi Shiro has never met or known her father. All she knows is that she shares the same ability to understand Pokémon like him. Now, with her sights on challenging the Pokémon League and completing her dream, Kazumi is willing to do anything to find her father, even if it means giving up the one Pokémon she's known all her life to a man with dark secrets. (Multi-Chap)


_Sega's back and she wrote a new fic! Woot! Yea! Bring it on! _

_Haha, anyways, I had this idea for a while now, and it recently got on paper (well, on Word Document), so I'm not going to take much of your time! Here's my new fic, Pokémon Black & White: The Chaos Saga!_

**Plot Summary:** 15-year-old Kazumi Shiro has never met or known her father. All she knows is that she shares the same ability to understand Pokémon like him. Now, with her sights on challenging the Pokémon League and completing her dream, Kazumi is willing to do anything to find her father, even if it means giving up the one Pokémon she's known all her life to a man with dark secrets.

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon are not mine. Some characters are not mine. What is mine is mine. Don't take without asking first!

* * *

_**Pokémon Black & White: The Chaos Saga**_

_**Prologue**_

_A radiant moon high in the dark blue sky peacefully casts its glow along the grassy hills outside of a small town. A gentle caress of the wind made the tall grass and leaves of trees rustle and dance with the melody of the silent night and rhythm of the distant stars it holds. Those who were awake during the day now lay peacefully in their homes, embracing the deep slumber and dreams the night brings with it. Others welcome the night with a lively spirit. _

_The small town surrounded by hills and forest was silent; its residents asleep in their beds, all except for a mother and a child and a Pokémon. On top of a hill that reached the closest to the peaceful moon, the three lay entwined, gazing out and counting stars. The child's hands imaginatively reached for the moon, her laughter joins in with her mother's own lovely giggles. _

_The Pokémon rustles behind them, lowering its head as it curiously watches its Trainer quiets her offspring through giggles and hushes. _

"_Not so loud, darling. We wouldn't want to wake up the whole town, now do we?" Mother whispered, ruffling her daughter's brown locks which made the child go into another fit of giggles. _

_Sparkling blue eyes looked up with a wide smile that greeted her mother. "Mom, can you tell me a story?"_

"_A story? Hm. What would you like to hear?" _

"_I want to know the story of the two Dragon Pokémon!" Her daughter shouted eagerly, spinning on her mother's lap to face her. "I want to know the tale of Krom and Reshie."_

_Mother stared at the child with wide eyes, but she soon giggled and turned her head slightly to her Pokémon friend making a direct noise to her child's request. Looking back to her child, Mother smiled and spoke. "I see. The tale of Zekrom and Reshiram, the Dragons of Ideals and Truths. You picked a very good story for me to tell you, but I don't think you're old enough to understand."_

_The child pouted and furrowed her brows. "But mommy," she whined. "I want to hear it. Please." _

_Mother let out a soft laugh and embraced her child lovingly. "I know you want me to tell you about the Dragons of Ideals and Truths, my dear," she said as she kissed her daughter's forehead, "But not now. Let's wait till you're a little older, and then, on a night just like this, I will tell you the legend of Zekrom, Reshiram, and the Twin Heroes." _

_The child angrily huffed and crossed her arms, "But I want to hear the story now…" _

"_Tell you what," Mother suggested quickly, "I'll tell you a different story. A story that I think you'll love to hear." Her daughter looked up with interest as Mother went on. "The story of your father and I." _

"_Of Daddy and you, Mommy?" _

_Mother nodded, and as she began, her child settled comfortably into her mother's lap, eagerly listening to this new story she's never heard of, one that she didn't realize would one day become her mission. _

"_Your father and I first met in Accumula Town…"_

* * *

"_You can choose one of three Starter Pokémon," Professor Juniper spoke, pointing to three separate Pokeballs on the table in front of the 10 year old girl. "The Grass Type, Snivy… The Fire Type, Tepig... Or the Water Type, Oshawatt." The aged Pokémon Professor smiled as she released each of the said Pokémon from their Pokeballs._

_The three greeted the 10 year old happily, who in return, greeted them just as eagerly. Her mother stood behind her with a proud smile, remembering the same day she received her Starter Pokémon from Professor Juniper, and all her adventures and achievements that followed afterwards._

"_I don't know which one to pick," the 10 year old beamed, "They're all really great Pokémon!" _

_Professor Juniper smiled at the child. "Just remember, whoever you pick will be your friend for a long time." _

"_Hmmm. Ok, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawatt, tell me," the girl leaned forward to examine each Pokémon, "What do you guys like to do for fun?"_

_The three Pokémon began to respond in their language, the girl impressively answering them back with a curious laugh or a question. _

_Mother and the Professor glanced at each other quickly. _

"_Since when can she understand Pokémon like him?" Professor Juniper questioned quietly, observing the child of the former Pokémon trainer._

"_I don't know exactly. It must have started when she was young," Mother replied as she eyed her daughter talking to the stoic Snivy. "She used to come to me all the time telling me about what Pokémon have told her, but I thought it was just a phase she was going through. I didn't want to believe at first. I didn't think it could be passed on like that." _

"_Whatever the case, this child has quite an amazing gift," Professor Juniper smiled. "She'll make an excellent Pokémon Trainer with that gift."_

"_Yes, but she could also get into trouble," Mother muttered, "And that's what worries me." Professor Juniper smiled softly at the Trainer she's known for a long time._

"_Do not worry, dear. Have faith in her. She'll do just fine."_

"_Mom! Professor Juniper!" The child rushed over to them with a wide smile. "I know which Pokémon I want!"_

* * *

"_You must promise that you'll look after her," Mother placed her hand on the snout of the Pokémon she has known since she was a young Pokémon Trainer._

_The Pokémon responded by gently leaning into her hand, its blue eyes closing as it let out a mellowed growl. Pulling its head away to stare at Mother, it nodded. _

_Mother smiled warmly. "She's the only thing I have left that reminds me of him. Take care of her, Reshiram."_

* * *

"_Mom sent you, didn't she?" She looked annoyed, almost angered by the fact the white dragon Pokémon stood in front of her._

_Reshiram nodded. The girl sighed, walking past the Pokémon._

"_Figured as much," she mumbled, crossing her arms, "She never lets me do anything without supervision…" _

_Reshiram watched her intently before following her. It growled, snorted, and chattered. _

_She stopped in her tracks, whirled to face the Legendary Dragon Pokémon. "Listen! I don't need a babysitter! I'll be fine on my own!" _

_Reshiram snorted, knowing how danger-prone this child is._

_She stared at the dragon, brows furrowed, and blue eyes defiant and bold, a hint of mischief hidden within the blue hue. She puffed her chest, and smirked faintly, "Don't believe me? Fine, I'll show you. I'll show you and Mom that I don't need supervision." _

_**Five years later**_

"_Yes! I got my eighth badge!" She cheered triumphantly outside of the Gym, her three Pokémon jumping and cheering along with her while the Gym Leader and his assistants smiled and laughed. _

_Reshiram stared at her, silently proud of the young girl but preferred not to show it. _

_She beamed up at the Dragon Pokémon, and gave it her victory pose. "What do you think of that, Reshie? Not bad for the daughter of a hero, huh?" _

_Reshiram snorted. She wasn't amused by what it said._

"_I know Mom beat the Pokémon League when she was only 13! Give me a break here!" She yelled, and marched off after waving goodbye to the Gym Leader._

_Her three Pokémon followed her, Reshiram following behind._

_The Dragon murmured and growled, making her turn her head, her right eye twitching with annoyance. "Oh, is that so, huh? Well excuse me for taking so long."_

_Reshiram rolled its eyes. It lifted off into the air and took off in the south direction._

_She knew where her mother's dear friend and Pokémon was heading. A quick smirk came across her face as she turned to one of her Pokémon, a Flying-Type. "Let's get moving before Reshiram gets back."_

* * *

_A pair of binoculars moved away from a pair of vivid green eyes. A smile appeared on this man's face as he watched the shimmering white plume of Reshiram fade off into the distance. _

_A growl, coming from a large, Dragon-like Pokémon could be heard from behind him. _

"_It's almost time."_

* * *

_Well, was it good, great, awesome? Please leave reviews! _

_Character Bios will be posted when Characters/Pokémon debut per chappie! _

_Everyone who reads and reviews gets a Pikachu plushie! Thank you for enjoying my new fic!_


End file.
